Heather Sinclair
Heather Sinclair is a fictional, unseen character on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She was known at Degrassi Community School as the all-around queen bee. She was supposedly pretty, smart and popular, as well as mean. Her number one enemy was Paige Michalchuk, who admits that Heather is the only person meaner than her. She has never actually been shown on the show, and therefore served as a running gag (as the unseen character is a popular literature device). On The Click on the-n.com, there is a Degrassi Mini titled "Be Aware Of Heather Sinclair," in which Heather is still never seen, but we are shown the other characters' reactions to her mean comments instead. It is implied that she graduated in 2006. She is the older adoptive sister of Holly J. Sinclair and the daughter of Mary-Kate Sinclair. Character History Season 1-6 Heather is first mentioned by Terri MacGregor in the season one episode Parents' Day. Terri says that she has an agent, to which Paige is disgusted because of her apparent overbite. In When Doves Cry (1), Craig is giving a speech in Mrs. Kwan's class. When he finishes, Mrs. Kwan calls up Heather. Heather is seen walking behind Craig, only showing her pants. She would be mentioned in passing throughout the next seasons, and she would almost be shown in the season four episode Neutron Dance during a yoga class, but her arms cover her face. In [[Islands In The Stream|'Islands in the Stream']], she is partners with Emma for the tryouts for Degrassi's official Trivia Team. She is ranked at #2 on Rick Murray's list of hot twenty girls in the entire school. It is mentioned in Time Stands Still (1) that she contracts mono before the Whack the Brain Contest, allowing Jimmy Brooks to take her spot. This would eventually lead to him being shot and paralyzed by Rick Murray. In the Degrassi Mini, "Be Aware Of Heather Sinclair", she terrorizes the students of Degrassi and states that Peter Stone is hot and evil. At the end of the clip, Mr. Simpson calls her down to the Main Office because she parked her car in the handicap parking space again. She is still unseen for most of this short (as the camera is from her point of view), though we get an incredibly short glimpse of her face when she closes her locker door. In the Degrassi Mini, "Toby Dynamite", Heather is running for student council president against Liberty. She says "If you vote for me, I'll make sure there are no more pesties in the food! I'll make sure all the school dances include a free-" she is still talking, but is cut off by Snake. The last thing she says is "Vote for Heather!" Then, for her "skit", she plays the trumpet. thumb|320px|left|You know what it says!!! Watch out!!! Season 7-9 In season seven, Holly J., Heather's younger sister, transferred to Degrassi Community School with the other Lakehurst students. Holly J. proved that she followed in her footsteps; she was pretty, popular, and mean. On another Degrassi Mini, "Queen Bees", Holly J. and Paige Michalchuk have a face off for who is a better queen bee. When told that Holly J. is Heather's younger sister, Paige responds "She's the devil's spawn!" When her family was having financial problems in Money for Nothing, Heather sent Holly J. a check so that she could go to the Cheer Leading Regionals. She told her mother that no sister of hers would miss the Regionals. In the mini, Ghost of Degrassi Past, it is revealed by Holly J. that her parents were visiting Heather in college. This reveals that Heather finally graduated with the class of 2006. Seasons 10-11 In Jesus Etc. (2), Holly J. mentions to Sav that Heather says that Daytona is "the place" for spring break. In U Don’t Know (1), Holly J. admits that Fiona is more a sister to her than Heather ever was. While Holly J. is looking for pictures of herself as a child, she comes across old pictures of Heather, Heather's pet turtle, and their family, but none of herself. It is revealed that Heather had a nose job to fix the "Sinclair schnauze" she inherited. Heather does not have a compatible blood type with Holly J., so she is unable to donate a kidney to her. Their mother later tells Holly J. that Heather had a complicated birth, which made it so she was no longer able to carry children. Mary-Kate SinclairTrivia *Heather is the older-adopted-sister of Holly J Sinclair. *Heather went to Degrassi Community School for her entire education, while her sister was placed in Lakehurst Secondary School and would only transfer to Degrassi after it burned down. This is considered unusual by some, though it is not uncommon for siblings to attend different schools. *It was rumored that she will go to Holly J.'s graduation and might have been shown. This rumor was proven false. *Heather is almost revealed in Neutron Dance, but her arms are covering her face. *Heather has an AB blood type, and is 6 years older than Holly J. (4 years without the retcon). *She had a pet turtle. *She has had a nose job, thanks to the infamous "Sinclair Schnauze" mentioned by Holly J. *Heather's birth was so complicated that her mother was never able to have any more children. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Siblings Category:Power Squad Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Alumni Category:Unseen Character Category:Bullying Category:Season 11 Category:Athlete Category:The Unseen Heathers Category:Adoptive Siblings